<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Breaks the Mind by MidnightNinja27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827873">Love Breaks the Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27'>MidnightNinja27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amortentia, Azkaban, Bittersweet Ending, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Murder-Suicide, One-Sided Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU:  After losing the Battle of Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort is not killed by the redirected Killing Curse, but captured by Aurors and thrown into the Highest-Security Cell in Azkaban. After a trial he wasn't present at, Lord Voldemort is approached by the victor of their duel, Harry Potter, and is given a choice of punishments.</p><p>A: Have his magic bound and spend the next 20 years in his cell before being hung at the Ministry.</p><p>Or B: Drink a unlabeled potion and have the opportunity to reform.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Breaks the Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narrator's POV</p><p>Lord Voldemort kneeled in his cell, the bindings on his wrists and ankles not allowing him to do any other position.</p><p>He suspected he had been in this cell for a week, or at least the number of meals —if you could call that slop that—  he had received suggested it.</p><p>Either way, he was stuck in this cell, Dementors and Aurors guarding his cell around the clock, and he couldn't persuade anyone to let him out since the cell had a charm on it that made him able to hear them but they couldn't hear him.</p><p>On what he suspected to be the middle of the eighth day, the Dementors standing outside of his cell left all of a sudden and a few minutes later one person stood in front of his cell, clad in blue-green robes and a matching cloak was Harry Potter.</p><p>The Dark Lord snarled as Potter opened the door of his cell and walked to stand before him, placing his gloved hands on the former's bald head.</p><p>"Tom, " Harry greeted, pulling a potion out of his pocket, "you were put to trial by the Ministry of Magic and found guilty a list of crimes so long that would take the rest of the day to go through. Everyone wants you put to death but, I suggested something else. So, the Ministry is giving you a choice: would you rather have your magic bound and spend the next twenty years here and then be hung for your crimes or would you rather drink this potion and repent for your crimes."</p><p>Lord Voldemort, being as afraid of death as he was, easily chose the later, he could fake what ever it was that they were looking for and the potion wouldn't last long.</p><p>Harry pulled out the stopper of the potion, instantly smelling the scent of treacle tart, the wood of a broomstick and a damp smell.</p><p>He placed the bottle to Voldemort's lipless mouth, the pink liquid going down the older man's throat, his Adam's apple bobbing to prove it.</p><p>The love potion took a few minutes to get to work but Harry could tell when it did since the Dark Lord's red eyes gained a pink glimmer.</p><p>Harry gave him a smile and unchained him, helping him stand up for the first time in a week.</p><p>Harry had a secret, he had had a crush on Tom since his Second Year and now that he defeated him and had him under a love potion he could have exactly what he wanted and to top it off the Ministry believed he was reforming him.</p><p>They left the prison and were wed, Harry was very happy for the rest of his life, having poisoned himself and his husband when they approached their 101st wedding anniversary.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>